


Into The Light

by Cuteintrovert



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteintrovert/pseuds/Cuteintrovert
Summary: Sesshomaru speaks with Inuyasha for the last time.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one on a whim, and would really appreciate it if you guys told me what you think! Happy reading!💖💖💖

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, there his brother lay on the hospital bed, his skin has lost it’s glow, dulling out to a sickly pale. Fine lines across his mouth and forehead, blue and green veins protruding out slender fingers, even his claws weren’t spared for the sake of aging, they were chipped and less lethal. 

His silver tresses we’re thinned and shedding, they lost their sheen years ago. And his eyes no longer held the same passion, they weren’t as bright and angry, they too have softened, there was no anger, when he looked in them, all he saw was a quiet happiness. 

His brother was dying. Soon.

Sesshomaru held back a sigh of grief when he raked his claws gently in his brother’s hair, careful not to snag any hairs. He caressed his cheek and took his hand and placed it on his lap. 

He once had hope that because of their father’s potent demon blood the hanyo wouldn’t age so quickly, or more so he prayed he would get to spend as much time possible with him; making up for lost years. And they had, and it was some of the greatest years in his life. 

He loved him so much. It took him years to admit it, and he only said it once, he was never a man of words, but Inuyasha understood, and he took it all in with a sheepish smile and a gentle punch to his arm. 

His brother’s movement stirred him from his musings, Sesshomaru’s brows furrowed and he frowned. Is he okay? 

Sesshomaru tucked a strand of hair behind Inuyasha’s back. 

“Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru said softly. 

No response. 

His heart was still beating, he could hear it, albeit slowly but it was still there. He had the smell of death on him like all other humans, to that he frowned again. He didn’t want to lose his brother. 

“Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru tried again his voice flattering to panic. 

At last Inuyasha opened his eyes. 

Inuyasha coughed while Sesshomaru took his hand in his and squeezed. “Quit worrying, I ain’t dead yet.” 

Whew. 

“Are you alright? would you like some water?” 

Sesshomaru asked already reaching for a glass. 

Inuyasha nodded and tried to sit up but Sesshomaru stoped him. 

“No, you will not move. I will help you.” There was no room for auguring. Inuyasha made a “hmph” sound and settled back down. Inuyasha turned his head and said: “well, look at you playing the doting brother.” There was no heat or malice in his voice. 

Sesshomaru stoped and stared at his brother and looked in his eyes. “And look at you, playing the receptive sibling, now come drink your water.”

Sesshomaru tipped his head back and placed the lid of the glass on his lips, Inuyasha took a few sips and lay back down. 

There was silence for a moment until Inuyasha spoke again.

“You don’t have to be here you know, You can go home I’ll be alright.” 

Sesshomaru shook his head a gripped Inuyasha’s hand with a firm softness. 

“Do not be foolish. I am not leaving you.” 

“I’m dying Sess.” 

“I am aware.” 

If Inuyasha’s nose was still as sharp as ever, he would be able to smell the grief and sadness coming from his brother. 

“I’m scared.” 

Damn. Sesshomaru was not expecting that, he honestly didn’t know what he could say, he was a great demon, he has lived for many centuries, there was no fear of death, he was aware it came to every being on earth, but for him it was nothing but a fickle thought that passed in his mind from time to time. 

Then a thought occurred to him. But he didn’t know if Inuyasha would be receptive to it. 

Tenseiga. 

Sesshomaru stared deeply into Inuyasha’s eyes and lowered himself to meet his gaze, he gripped his shoulder and began to speak. 

“I can revive you. You will live once more. You do not have to die.” His words came out like he was pleading, he was hoping that Inuyasha would agree. 

Inuyasha looked at him with glassy eyes, Sesshomaru was scared he said something wrong was about to speak when Inuyasha slowly lifted up into his back. 

“No.” His voice was firm. He has no fear. 

“No?” Sesshomaru prompted. 

“I miss her.” Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru hand. “I miss her so damn much.” 

It didn’t take long for Sesshomaru to know who he was talking about. 

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. 

“Your Miko.” 

“Yes, she’s so damn beautiful Sesshomaru. She’s the only one who truly understood me besides my mama and accepted me for who I was at the time...” Inuyasha trailed off and looked away from Sesshomaru as if remembering a different time. A different life. 

“I miss Sango, Miroku, my mother... I haven’t even met our old man yet... Hell I even miss your brat...” Sesshomaru softly laughed his eyes glazing over with tears. 

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru once more. 

“What I’m saying is that I’ll be okay. I’ll be reunited with the ones I love, there’s so many things I want to say..” Inuyasha placed the palm of his hand and caressed Sesshomaru’s face. “I love you Sesshomaru, and gods I don’t want to leave you here all alone, we’ve been through hell and back literally, we’ve fought each other but in the end we made it through... you have been such a good brother... and between us I wouldn’t change thing... I am asking you to please not revive me... go live your life, fall in love, have pups! I will always be watching over you.” 

A single tear came down from Sesshomaru’s face and he let out a shaky sigh trying to control his breath. He looked up at Inuyasha and said: “I will respect your wishes, otouto.”

Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled Sesshomaru’s cheek. 

“Look at you, I thawed you out ice king.” Inuyasha said grinning. 

“Foolish hanyo.” Sesshomaru whispered. 

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha and breathed in his scent. He kissed Inuyasha’s twitching ear. 

“I will miss you.” Sesshomaru murmured.

Inuyasha held back his tears. 

“Don’t go getting all soft on me.” Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru gazed into his brothers eyes. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“I’m...tired.. aniki.” Inuyasha murmured as his grip on Sesshomaru’s hand lessened. 

“Rest, otouto.” 

“I..love.. you.” Inuyasha whispered with his eyes closed.

Sesshomaru took in a shaky breath.He gave his brother a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you too.” 

When Sesshomaru awoken Inuyasha was gone. 

He could see the demons of the netherworld, he wanted to go back to being that cold heartless selfish demon that he was. He wanted to take his sword and slash the bloody things into hell. But he remembered what his brother had told him. And he wasn’t selfish anymore. And he was a demon of honor. He would not do this to him even when it broke his heart to lay him to rest. 

After the funeral he returned to his home, Inuyasha’s sword was hung up on a wall in his study. 

And when he went to grab it for the first time it did not reject him back. 

X

_When Inuyasha awoken, he was surrounded by pure white light. He wasn’t scared. But he was searching. Even though he knew he passed he felt a breeze warm like the summer nights he spent with his friends. He could hear children laugh in the distance. He was dressed in pure white and his youth was returned. He felt light and weightless. As he began to walk the light cleared and he could hear birds in the background. As he looked around him it_ _seemed to light and day at the same time. On_ _his right there was a moon with snow, with clear water with twinkling stars upon the surface. In his left there was a blazing sun with grassy fields, there was people in background all dressed in pure white. Everyone smiled, some danced others kissed._

_ “Inuyasha.” Somebody called his name and he didn’t recognize that person’s voice so he turned around.  _

_ A man. A demon.  _

_It seems heaven does not discriminate._

_ Inuyasha slowly turned. Something told Inuyasha he knew this man but he didn’t know what drew him into this man.  _

_ White hair. Golden eyes. Blue streaks caressed his face and a strength he could feel.  _

_ “Hello, do I know you?” Inuyasha asked. He gasped slightly his voice sounded like the days of his troubled youth.  _

_His smile never faltered._

_ “Do you truly not know?” The man asked.  _

_ Inuyasha stepped closer to examine the man’s face.  _

_ “My son.” The man spoke once more.  _

_ Inuyasha gasped.  _

_ He took a step back and than came forward once more.  _

_ “F-father.” Inuyasha murmured.  _

_ The man held out his arms and smiled.  _

_ Inuyasha ran forward and embraced him with all he could. He cried and yelped for joy.  _

_The man nuzzled his face. And breathed deep._

_ “I have missed you.” Toga spoke once more.  _

_Inuyasha gazed up at him with tears and whispered: “it’s really you.”_

_ Toga nodded and smiled and took his thumb and whipped Inuyasha’s tears and said: “No more tears my son, there are people who are waiting for you.” Toga held out his hand and Inuyasha took it without hesitation.  _

_ As he stepped in the clearing, there was birds, vegetation, ponds, rivers, mountains, crisp air, it seemed like everything was nothing and everything at the same time. Inuyasha was in awe and felt so at peace. So at home. His father gripped his hand and stopped.  _

_ Inuyasha looked at him puzzlingly. And then he turned his head towards the back of a woman. She had her back facing them and she was tending to a garden. But he noticed her right away.  _

_ “M-mother!” Inuyasha yelled.  _

_ Toga squeezed his hand.  _

_“Go to her, son.” Toga whispered_. 

_The woman looked up, a smile gracing her face. Her honey brown eyes were sparkling in the sunlight and her smiled never faltered._

_Inuyasha ran and eloped her in a powerful hug._

_ “I missed you! I missed you so fucking much!” He exclaimed happily.  _

_ She squeezed him back and smiled and said: “language, son.” Playfully.  _

_ Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck and laughed. “Yes ma’am.”  _

_ The three of them walked together in perfect harmony and bliss. Smiles and all.  _

_ And then he came upon a park. There was kids on swings and parents laughing about. There was foxes and animals, demons and half demons, humans and deity’s. There was nothing but perpetual bliss.  _

_ And then he stopped. He wandered to a tree and stood tall. And that’s when he saw her. She stood at the opposite end.  _

_ “K-Kagome!”  _

_ Kagome turned and her smiled brightened and her eyes dazzled in the sun.  _

_ “Inuyasha!”  _

_They ran to each other and Kagome jumped in his arms and Inuyasha embraced her whole closing both his arms around her waist and nuzzling his nose into her neck._

_“I missed you so much! Fuck! He turned me into a cry baby.” He cried through happy tears._

_ Kagome looked up and she smiled and said: “what did mother say about your words, dog boy?” She chastise softly. Laughing.  _

_Inuyasha squeezed her tighter and didn’t let her go._

_ “Not you too.” Inuyasha laughed.  _

_He traced down to her lips and took her chin with his fingers and pulled her into a deep kiss. They stayed there for what seemed like hours._

_ But this was heaven and time does not exist.  _

_ He finally has her and he has never felt more whole.  _


End file.
